bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yoru
'Yoru '(jap. noc) - pegaz; ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Nataniella. Uczennica liceumWłaściwie uczennica liceum w klasie o profilu biologiczno-chemicznym, ale kogo to obchodzi?. Klacz mieszkającą wraz z rodziną na przedmieściach Manehattanu. Córka pegaza Chilly Blitz'a oraz ziemskiego kucyka Beatrix, młodsza siostra ziemskiego kucyka Heart Strong'a. Powstanie Ogólnie Opacity Pierwsza kucykowa wersja Natanielli powstała po trafieniu na takie miejsce jak wikia. Autorka bawiła się w creatorem i stworzyła wysoką w tym chudąNie ma to jak odbiegać od rzeczywistości. klacz rasy pegaz o morskiej sierści, błękitnych oczach z desingiem Applejack, grzywie Rainbow Dash o dwóch kolorach - czerwonym i fioletowym. Jej znaczkiem była czarna nuta skrzyżowana z długopisem. W ten sposób powstała Opacity. Jednak po kilku miesiącach zauważyła, że jej klacz nie jest zbyt oryginalna, a także nie odzwierciedla jej jak i wygląd, poza tym wygląd klaczy skojarzył się jej z Rainbow DashA właściwie z jej recolorem.. Vicky Nata postanowiła, więc wymyślić coś bardziej oryginalnego. Rysując na kartce stworzyła fioletową pegazice z początku o niebieskich oczach z desingiem Pinkie Pie oraz znaczku, a mianowicie granatowym kluczu wiolinowym. Grzywa i ogon przypominały trochę grzywę Ditzy Doo i były brązowe. Ten wygląd oraz znaczek bardzo odzwierciedlał autorkę, więc postanowiła że tak będzie wyglądać jej nowa ponyfikacja. Nazywała ją od skrótu swojego imienia czyli Vicky. Jednak przez kilka miesięcy wygląd ponyfikacji bardzo się zmienił - dodała srebrne okrągłe kolczyki, zmieniła również kolor oczów zmieniła na morski, a grzywa stała się dłuższa oraz bardziej postrzępioną. Jednak ta ponyfikacja przestała ją odzwierciedlaćZwłaszcza, że pojawił się wątek z alter ego., więc znów postanowiła stworzyć nową. Naito Pomysł na trzecią ponyfikacje przyszedł gdy Nataniella "poznała" kryształowe kucyki. Była zafascynowana ich historią, a także ich wyglądem, że postanowiła, że jej nową ponyfikacją będzie kryształowy kucyk. Następnie wymyśliła nowy wygląd. Była to klacz o niebieskiej sierści oraz o brązowej średniej długości grzywie, także o morskich oczach oraz desingu Pinkie Pie. Jej zaś znaczkiem był szary ołówek, który zostawiał ślad. Nazwała ją NaitoCo przetłumaczyłam błędnie jako noc. Niedawno odkryłam, że Naito oznacza...bez.. Ta była ponysoną przez 2-3 miesiące, a potem stała się zwykłem OC. Fineness Następnie powstała Fineness - błękitna pegazica nie posiadają znaczka. Do jej stworzenia Nataniella wykorzystała wygląd Vicky oraz Naito. Wyjątkiem był wiek Fine, ponieważ była starsza od autorki, a także oczy, które były podobne desingiem do Rarity Jednak po kilku miesiącach przestał jej się podobać wygląd Fine, a także zaczęła uważać, że ją całkowicie nie odzwierciedlaPo raz kolejny wątek z alter ego.. Yurina Nataniella postanowiła stworzyć ponysonę, która utrzyma się na długi czas. Była to biała klacz o brązowo - czarne grzywie. Miała oczy takie same, jak Fluttershy. Podobnie jak większość dawnych ponyfikacji Naty, była pegazem. Nadała jej imię Yurina, co było nawiązane z japońskiego do yuri ''co z japońskiego oznaczało ''lilię. Yurina nie posiadała znaczka, podobnie jak Fineness. Kiedy Nata opuściła fandom, a jak wróciła, Yurina jej nie odwierciedlała. Dlatego postanowiła stworzyć, ostateczną wersję. Yoru Obecna ponysona bierze inspiracje z YurinyYoru to ewolucja Yuriny. :V - podobnie jak ona posiada białą sierść i podobną grzywę. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Yuri, Yoru posiada blond końcówki oraz szaro-zielone oczy. Ma także ciemne końcówki skrzydeł. Nie posiada znaczka, ponieważ autorka nie wie jaki ma talent. Imię Jak widać po różnych kucykowych wersjach, imię kucyka ulegało często wielu zmianom. Ostateczna wersja imienia pochodzi od nicku, którym posługuje się Nataniella na większości portalach (poza wiką oczywiście). Yoru z języka japońskiego oznacza noc. Warto też wziąć pod uwagę, że Yoru brzmi dość kobieco. Dlatego autorka postanowiła tak właśnie nazwać swoją ponyfikacje. Wygląd Sylwetka Yoru jest klaczą o budowie przeciętnego pegaza. Jej waga jest raczej w normie, chociaż uda i tył są szersze od reszty ciała. Nie jest za wysoka, ani za niska, chociaż na tle swoich rówieśniczek dużo niższa od nichA taki miejscowy Hobbit.. Ma białą sierść, chociaż większość osób mówi, że to brudny biały. Na jej twarzy widnieją piegi. Grzywa Pegaz ma średniej długości, ciemnobrązową grzywę. Posiada długą grzywkę, która często opada jej na oczy. Zwykle jest rozczochrana i wydaje się być niezadbana, a czasem wydaje być się falowana. Końcówki grzywy są w kolorze blondu, klacz zafarbowała je pod koniec drugiej klasy gimnazjum. Obecnie Yoru myśli czy nie wrócić do naturalnego koloru, czy dalej farbować końcówki. Ogon Ogon klaczy jest krótki i rozczochrany. Ma taką samą kolorystykę co grzywa Yoru. Niegdyś ogon klaczy był tej samej długości co grzywa, lecz po częstych ścięciach, ogon stał się krótki. Oczy Nie wiadomo jakiego koloru ma oczyTo uczucie, gdy ty nawet nie wiesz jaki masz kolor oczu.. Większośc osób mówi, że to zielony, inni że szary, a sama klacz przez jakiś czas uważała, że są koloru morskiego. Nic z tych rzeczy - Yoru kolor oczów odziedziczyła po ojcu, a właściwie jest to szary wymieszany z niebieskim oraz trochę zielonym. Gdy była młodsza jej oczy miały kolor błękitny, z biegiem czasu zaczęły zmieniać się w zielony, aż w końcu doszły do tego koloru na jakim jest. Pegaz posiada długie rzęsy, lecz często ich nie widać, ponieważ przysłonione są grzywką. Skrzydła Skrzydła Yoru są dwukolorowe, posiadają białe barwą, a na piórach barwę ciemno szarą, niemalże czarną. Gdy ma je złożone, wydają się być małe. Gdy je jednak rozłoży, okazują się mieć taką samą wielkość co skrzydła innych pegazów. Ubiór i akcesoria Yoru nie lubi się stroić i rzadko chodzi w ubraniach. Jednak gdy już coś założy są to koszulę, bluzki z krótkim rękawem, bądź bluzy. Na jej szyji zawsze widnieje chusta w czerwono-czarną kratę, którą klacz zwyle nosi dla ozdoby. Czasem założy także jakiś naszyjnik, których ma mnóstwo lub jakiegoś chockera. Na prawym kopycie ma dwie, czarneTak naprawdę różowo-białe, ale nie pasuje to do stylu Yoru. bransoletki, które ma odkąd otrzymała je od swojego przyjaciela. Od czasu do czasu założy jakieś kolczyki, chociaż rzadko to robi. Inne wersje Kryształowa Podczas wycieczki do Kryształowego Imperium, Yoru przybrała postać kryształowego kucyka. Jej grzywa staje się falowana oraz związana srebrną gumką. Na jej głowie pojawia się srebrna opaska z szarym diamentem. Ogon staje się taki sam jak grzywa oraz pojawia się na nim srebrna gumka. Equestria Girls Jako człowiek Yoru ma odcień skóry, zaliczający się pod blady. Na jej twarzy widnieją piegi. Ma średniej długości włosy, w kolorze ciemnobrązowym z blond końcówkami. Jej grzywka opada jej na oczy, lecz stara się ją odgarniać jak najczęściej. Oczy są takie same jak w kucykowej wersji. Zwykle ubrana jest w czerwono-czarną koszulę w kratę, podarte dżinsy oraz trampki, zwykle różnego koloru. Na jej prawej ręcę widnieją dwie czarne bransoletki, a na szyi czerwono-czarna chusta w kratę. Czasem ubiera fioletową bluzę z uszkami kota oraz jakieś bluzki z krótkim rękawem. Charakter Nieśmiałość Jest to dominująca cecha Yoru, która objawia się w głównej mierze zawsze, gdy ma wyjść do nowych ludzi lub w jakieś nieznane miejsce. Klacz ma problemy z tym aby pierwsza się odezwać lub podejść. Woli stać z boku i poczekać aż ktoś pierwszy do niej podejdzie. Czasem jednak potrafi zagadać pierwsza, lecz robi to z wielkim stresem. Małomówność Pegaz rzadko coś mówi, nie lubi wypowiadać się publicznie np. gdy nauczyciel karze jej się wypowiedzieć na jakiś temat. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie lubi rozmawiać z bliskimi znajomymi - z nimi to potrafi godzinami rozmawiać. Yoru rzadko mówi przez swoją nieśmiałość, lękiem przed powiedzeniem jakiejś głupotyCo często się zdarza.oraz przez wadę wymowy. Niedostępność Klacz należy do kucyków, do których trudno dotrzeć. Nie za bardzo ufa innym kucykom, ponieważ wiele razy zawiodła się na tych, na których jej zależało. Zdarza się jej być opryskliwą w stosunku do kucyków, które jej się narzucają, podczas gdy ją poznają. Jednak gdy ktoś złamie jej "barierę", może poznać nawet sympatyczną klacz. Wrażliwość Yoru należy do bardzo wrażliwych kucyków. Potrafi ją doprowadzić do płaczu gdy usłyszy, że ktoś ją obgaduje, śmieje się gdy idzie do tablicy, a nawet gdy idzie do tablicy i usłyszy jakieś śmiechy. Bierze sobie także wszystkie krytyki i słowa do siebie, przez to potrafi o nich pamiętać przez wiele lat. Jest także wrażliwa na krzywdy swoich najbliższych. Niska samoocena Klacz ma bardzo niską samoocenę. Rzadko wierzy w siebie i swoje umiejętności. Uważa, że jest beznadziejna, a pochwały innych są wymuszone np. swojej mamy. Można łatwo przysłonić jej zapał do działania, lecz niekiedy trwa to bardzo krótko. Niezdarność Pegaz jest dość niezdarna. Często się potyka o swoje kopyta lub przewraca się na schodach u siebie w domu. Zdarza się, że czuję się jak "słoń w składzie porcelany", przechodząc pomiędzy ławkami lub innymi uczniami. Lojalność W stosunku do osób, które szanuje lub ma z nimi jakieś bliskie relacje, Yoru jest bardzo lojalna. Nigdy jej się nie zdarzyło zostawić przyjaciela w potrzebie. Stara się wspierać swoich najbliższych i motywować. Szczerość Klacz potrafi być szczera do bólu. Nie lubi owijać w bawełnę i często szczerze wypowiada się na dany temat, czasem przy tym raniąc swoich znajomych. Nie potrafi także udawać, że kogoś lubi - zawsze takiemu kucykowi to okazuje, a udawanie miłej sprawia jej dużo problemów. Pomocna Yoru należy do kucyków, które nie potrafią przejść obojętnie obok kogoś i odrzucić jego prośby o pomoc. Stara się pomagać swoim najbliższym znajomym, rodzinie, a nawet zwierzętom. Często też udziela się w różnych akcjach charytatywnych dla schronisk. Potrafi jednak odmówić pomocy np. osobie, która nic nie robi i uważa, że pomoc jej się należy. Ma też pewną blokadę jeśli chodzi o pomaganie osobom, które ją zraniły. Dziecinność Pomimo swojego wieku i bycia w liceum, Yoru często zachowuje się dziecinnie. W głównej mierze objawia się to tym, gdy przechodzi obok sklepów ze zabawkami, zawsze chce do niego wejść. Oprócz tego śpi jeszcze z pluszakami i ogląda filmy animowane przeznaczone dla dzieci. Lubi także zabawy i gry dla dzieci. Ma także słabość do słodkich rzeczy np. bluz z uszkami i mordkami zwierzątDzięki temu biorą Cię o parę lat młodszą...forever young. :"). Kreatywność Pegaz jest dość kreatywny. Często z łatwością coś ją inspiruje i przychodzą jej pomysły na rysunki, bądź krótkie opowiadania. Kreatywność Yoru objawia się także podczas robienia prezentacji lub plakatów. Nie jest jednak pomysłowa, tak samo jak większość swoich koleżanek. Wredność Yoru pomimo swojego łagodnego i spokojnego uosobienia potrafi być wredna. Często rzuca sarkazmamiPotem im tłumacz, że to był sarkazm bo nie wyczuwają. w towarzystwie swoich znajomych. Mimo, że nie przepada za kłótniami, lecz gdy ktoś ją zaatakuje słownie, potrafi mu coś powiedzieć, chociaż powinna się popłakać. Potrafi być także wredna, gdy ktoś kogo nie zna, robi się w stosunku do niej nachalny. Wybuchowość Mimo spokoju, klacz łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi. Może ją wkurzyć cokolwiek np. spóźniający się autobus, długa kolejka w sklepie, czy spóźnienia na umówione spotkanie. Bardzo też się denerwuje, gdy coś nie idzie po jej myśli. Często też nie panuje nad swoimi emocjami, a niektóre kucyki lubią z tego korzystać i się pośmiać. Lenistwo Tak jak większość kucyków, Yoru jest leniwa. Mimo, że tego nie widać, najchętniej przeleżałaby całe dnie z laptopem lub książką w łóżku. Nie lubi także sprzątać, ponieważ uważa, że jej w pokoju zawsze jest porządek. Czasami jej się nie chce uczyć na niezapowiedziane kartkówki, chociaż intuicja jej podpowiada, że takowe mogą być. Bardzo często lenistwo wygrywa, przez co ma problemy z rodzicami. Pilność Pomimo tego, że Yoru jest leniwa, posiada cechę jaką jest pilność. Klacz nie ma problemów, jeśli chodzi o robienie lekcji od razu po lekcjach, czy nauka tydzień przed sprawdzianem. Ta cecha ratuję ją przed dostaniem złej oceny lub nadrabianiem wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę. Często znajomi z tego powodu, nazywają Yoru "kujonkiem", a ta się czasem podśmiewa, gdy jej znajomi z paniką robią wszystko na ostatnią chwilę. Częste tchórzostwo Pegaz często okazuje się być tchórzem. Czasem nie ma odwagi aby powiedzieć komuś, czegoś wprost lub boi się obronić swoich bliskich znajomych. Gdy jedną z jej koleżanek z klasy, kucyki wyzywały, klacz nie miała odwagi aby stanąć w jej obronie, przez co miała wyrzuty. Mimo, że tego nie okazuje, boi się, a nawet obawia wielu rzeczy. Na szczęście ta cecha objawia się u Yoru rzadko, ale wciąż w niej jest. Tolerancja Klacz stara się tolerować większość rzeczy oraz kucyków. Nie przeszkadzają jej kucyki z innych miast, które mówią innymi językami. Nie ma nic także do zainteresowań większości osób. Sama uważa, że jej zainteresowania, są dość nietypowe, więc nie ma prawa obrażać poglądów innych. Co prawda czasem wypawiada zdanie na ten temat, lecz stara się nikogo nie urazić. Niegdyś była nadmiernie tolerancyjna, co prowadziło do wielu problemów. Przez lata gimnazjum nauczyła się, że trzeba być tolerancyjnymi i trzeba wiedzieć dla kogo. Rywalizacja Pegaz uwielbia różne konkurencje i brać udział w przeróżnych konkursach. W klasie często rywalizuje o oceny ze swoją koleżanką Monique, chociaż sama mówi, że uczy się dla siebie. W latach gimnazjalnych ze swoimi dawnymi przyjaciółkami rywalizowała o występy solowe w chórze szkolnym. Yoru uważa także, że rywalizacja pozwala poprawić, niektóre umiejętności. Sentymentalność Yoru jest znana ze swojej sentymentalnej natury. Bardzo łatwo przywiązuje się do rzeczy, które miała okazję posiadać, w głównej mierze w dzieciństwie. Wspomnieniami często też wraca do wydarzeń ze swoijego dziewciństwa, pomimo że nie zawsze wiążę z nimi dobre lata. Kolekcjonuje różne przedmiot i zdjęcia, które od kogoś otrzymała np. od swojej babci. Są to jakieś pluszaki, które w większości miała w dzieciństwie, figurki z porcelany, a nawet zdjęcia z dzieciństwa. Biały pegaz również się irytuje, gdy ktoś nazwie jej "sentymentalną kolekcję" od bibelotów. Długo chowa urazę Klacz należy do kucyków, które długo chowają urazę. Długo w jej głowie, pozostają wyzwiska, którymi raczyły ją kucyki ze szkoły podstawowej czy słowa fałszywych kucyków, które mówiły, że są jej przyjaciółmi. Ma także problem z przebaczaniem, do dziś nie wybaczyła, niektórym kucykom za to jak ją wcześniej traktowali. Gdy na kimś się zawiedzie, trudno odbudować jej zaufanie. Zdarza jej się także, że wypomina, niektórym osobom ich zachowania z wcześniejszych lat w stosunku do niej. Skromność Yoru mimo, że słyszy od wielu kucyków, że ma wiele umiejętności, nie chwali się nimi. Nie lubi za bardzo obnosić się z tym, że np. ładnie śpiewa. Czasami nawet chowa się ze swoimi talentami i trzeba ją na siłę wyciągać aby ta je pokazywała. W gimnazjum lubiła pokazywać swoje umiejętności muzyczne, lecz gdy niektóre koleżanki, zaczęły ją nazywać chwalipięta, Yoru przestała. Marzycielka Pegazowi często się zdarza "bujać w obłokach" lub na chwilę, "wyłączyć się" z życia towarzyskiego. Uwielbia marzyć i śnić o niestworzonych historiach. Yoru posiada wiele marzeń, lecz nie wie na obecną chwilę czy uda je się zrealizować. Zazdrość Klacz mimo, że tego na codzień nie pokazuje, jest wielką zazdrośnicą. Zdarza jej zazdrościć umiejętności innych kucyków lub tego, że niektórym od razu się wszystko udaję, a ona musi parenaście razy ćwiczyć, zanim cokolwiek coś zrobi. Nie mówi tego nikomu wprost, ale daję innym kucykom do zrozumienia swoją zazdrość. Yoru nie przepada za tą wadą i stara się nad nią pracować. HistoriaCały czas w edycji. Dzieciństwo Wczesne lata Yoru urodziła się 13 czerwca na Manehattanie, w jednym z pobliskich szpitali. Jej rodzicami byli pegaz Chilli Blitz, a jej matką, ziemski kucyk Beatrix. Biała klacz miała także starszego brata - ziemskiego kucyka Heart Strong'a. Pierwsze lata życia leciały beztrosko, poza pewnymi szczegółami. Chodziło o rodziców Yoru - ojciec zapracowany, czasem wracał po 20, podczas gdy mama wogóle nie pracowała. Zajmowała się domem i dziećmi, była także znana ze swojego surowego charakteru. Wymagała wiele od swoich dzieci, lecz bardzo je kochała i nie chciała aby coś im się stało. Większość czasu klaczka spędzała ze swoim bratem, z którym często wychodziła na dwór aby pobawić się z kucykami z osiedla. Nieważne jakiej rasy byłeś, jaki był Twój stan materialny czy wygląd, źrebaki bawiły się razem. Często można je było spotkać na placu zabaw, boisku czy biegającym po osiedlu. Gdy biała pegazica, razem z bratem osiągnęła odpowiedni wiek, mama zapisała ich do przedszkola. Yoru z początku było trudno się odnaleźć, niektóre kucyki wolały bawić się w swoim towarzystwie, ponieważ znali się od dziecka i nie chcieli poznawać nowych kucyków. Wszystko zmieniło poznanie, klaczy Julie. Codziennie razem się bawiły i spędzały razem czas. Będąc w starszej grupie, znalazły zabawkową gitarę. Julie zaczęła udawać, że na niej gra, a Yoru starała się coś śpiewać. To było pierwsze spotkanie młodych klaczek z muzyką, nie wiedząc że to będzie mieć wpływ na ich zainteresowania w przyszłości. Poza jednorożcem, biały pegaz zadawał się z różnymi kucykami z grupy. Była raczej lubiana zarówno przez rówieśników, jak i przedszkolanki. Było to spowodobane tym, że nie sprawiała żadnych problemów wychowawczych, była grzeczna, chociaż czasami kłóciła się z Julie jak to przyjaciółki. Szkoła podstawowa Kiedy poszła do szkoły podstawowej czuła strach, ponieważ nikogo nie znała, poza swoim bratem. W nowej klasie okazało się, że będzie z paroma kucykami z przedszkola. Jednak te szybko odnalazły się wśród nowych znajomych, całkowicie odrzucając Yoru. Julie przeprowadziła się z Manehattanu do Fillydelphi, przez co kontakt między klaczami się urwał. Zdarzało się, że pegaz dołączał podczas zabaw do jakiejś grupki kucyków, lecz to nie wystarczyło. Przecież nic nie zastąpi rozmów czy zabaw z przyjaciółką. Widząc samotną i małomówną klaczę, niektóre kucyki to wykorzystywały. Nie było dnia aby rówieśniczki z innych klas z niej się nie śmiały lub nie wyzywały od "Niemowy". Yoru nie mówiła tego nauczycielom, a gdy mówiła o tym mamie, słyszała tylko "To się im postaw.". Pomimo smutnych początku w szkole podstawowej, pegaz zaczął chodzić na chór szkolny. Dyrygentka chóru stała się dla młodego kucyka mentorką. Wspierała ją i mówiła, że ma piękny głos. Od tamtej pory, zaczęła się poważna przygoda Yoru z muzyką. Z powodu prób, już mniej spotykała kucyki, które ją wyzywały. Zaczęły się także poprawiać jej relacje z klasą, lecz nie mogła liczyć na to, że staną się jej przyjaciółmi. Podczas szkoły podstawowej, Yoru razem z rodzicami adoptowała małego szczeniaka rasy york. Pegaz nazwał psa Montana, ponieważ kiedyś klaczka usłyszała o tym w telewizji i strasznie jej się ta nazwa. Jej mama podjęła pracę w pobliskim żłobku, jako opiekunka dla źrebiąt. Stwierdziła, że jej dzieci na tyle są duże aby mogły już same siedzieć w domu. Klaczka zainteresowała się również grą na gitarze. Zaczęła nawet chodzić na zajęcia dodatkowe w szkole, które prowadziła jej pani od chóru. Grała także w towarzystwie swojej ciotki. Nauka latania Zanim Yoru się obejrzała, rozpoczęła się klasa IV szkoły podstawowej. Mimo tego, biały pegaz nie potrafił jeszcze latać ani też znaczka nie miał. Większość pegazów z jej szkoły już latać potrafiła, czego klacz strasznie im zazdrościła. Sama stwierdziła, że postanowi nauczyć się latać. Początki były trudne, ale kucyk potrafił utrzymać się nad ziemią na parę chwil. Postanowiła poprosić o pomoc swojego tatę, który próbował się wymigać od nauki latania tym, że jest zmęczony. Jednak po długich namowach oraz prośby Beatrix, Chilly zaczął uczyć młodą klacz latać. Yoru z chęcią podchodziła do każdej lekcji, prowadzonej przez swojego ojca. Była to też okazja aby klaczka, mogła z nim więcej czasu spędzić. Ostatecznie pegaz nauczył się latać, kiedyś wracając od babci spotkała klacze, które naśmiewały się z niej. Przerażona zaczęła uciekać i machać skrzydłami, przez co okazało się, że potrafi już samodzielnie latać. Cała nauka latania zajęła w sumie rok, czyli dopiero w V klasie szkoły podstawowej nauczyła się latać. Problemy z kucykami i rodziną Pomimo tego, że Yoru nauczyła się latać, jej problemy z kucykami nasiliły się. Klacze z innej klasy, nastawiały przeciwko pegazowi inne kucyki. Nawet te, które nie miały wcześniej jej towarzystwu nic przeciwko. Codziennie słyszała przezwiska typu grubas, gładki bok, niemowa ''czy ''płaczka. Czasem dochodziło do tego, że szkolne łobuzy, w tym koledzy dręczycielek, potrafili zepchnąć klacz ze schodów czy dotykać po tyłku aby tylko powiedzieć "Ciesz się, że my to robimy. Jesteś brzydka, więc nikt na Ciebie nie spojrzy.". Bała się pójść do nauczycieli, ponieważ nie chciała skarżyć. Uważała także, że to nic nie zmieni - wiele razy słyszała, jak jej brat był poniżany przez ogierów ze swojej klasy, a idąc do nauczycielki, tamci tylko dostawali upomnienie, nic poza tym. Klacz nie chciała chodzić do szkoły, zdażało się, że płakała po nocach, ponieważ śniły jej się kucyki, które się nad nią znęcały. Bała się także wychodzić z domu, ponieważ kucyki, które ją dręczyły, mieszkały na jednym osiedlu - najgorsze było to, że przyłączyły się do nich źrebaki, które w dzieciństwie bawiły się z Yoru. Nic nie mówiła rodzicom, ponieważ wiedziała, że mają ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Ten czas był trudnym okresem dla jej rodziny - firma przewożnicza, w której pracował jej ojciec zbankrutowała. Jej mama nie zauważała tego, że jej córka jest smutna, a jeśli nawet to pegaz nic nie mówił. Ziemski kucyk wymagał od niej coraz bardziej, uważając że jak będzie mieć trójkę z matmy nic w życiu nie osiągnię. Często się kłóciły się o oceny, a klacz zarzucała mamie, że bardziej od niej kocha Heart'a. Biały kucyk stał się zazdrosny o brata, któremu rodzice zaczęli poświęcać więcej czasu, zwłaszcza jak się od nauczycieli dowiedzieli, że jest dręczony w szkole oraz, że ma dyslekcję. Zdarzało się czasami, że "koledzy" z klasy jej brata, zaczepiali ją i udawali sympatię w stosunku do niej dla żartów. Sądzili, że skoro też ją dręczą, to pewnie jest taka sama jak jej brat. Pegaz coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie, nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać o swoich problemach. Gdy tylko przychodziła do domu, szła do siebie, gdzie słuchała muzyki lub uczyła się. Wiedziała, że na rodziców nie można było polegać - do ojca miała wyrzuty, ponieważ przez całe praktycznie dzieciństwo, jego nie było, a gdy stracił pracę i chciał na siłę z nią czas spędzać, wkurzała się. Czasem mu także wypominała, że do nauki latania mama go przekonała, bo sam był zbyt leniwy i "zmęczony" aby się zgodzić na to. Z mamą także nie chciała gadać, sądząc że dla niej są najważniejsze jej oceny, osiągnięcia i co kucyki powiedzą. Zdarzało się, że gdy rozmawiała z koleżankami z pracy, jej mama co chwilę mówiła o jej osiągnięciach. Jak nic nie robiła, zarzucała jej lenistwo i to, że nic nie osiągnię. Jedynie o jej problemach, wiedział starszy brat. Przynajmniej on mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, ponieważ jego dręczycieli spotkała surowa kara. Pegaz często na niego krzyczał, sądząc że jej nie pomoże. Heart nie rozumiał o co jego siostrze chodzi, nie wiedząc że jest zazdrosna o to, że jemu mama na większość rzeczy pozwala i nie traktuje go jak żywe trofeum, którym trzeba się chwalić na prawo i lewo. Sytuacja rodzinna ustabilizowała się dopiero, gdy Chilly znalazł nową pracę - również jako przewożnik. Godziny pracy, miał elastyczne, więc często wracał wcześniej. Wciąż jednak Yoru miała "drobny" konflikt z rodzicami i bratem. Ojciec nie rozumiał zachowania swojej córki, matka uważała, że jest zbyt rozpieszczona i, że powinna więcej się uczyć, a brat się czasem nie odzywał. Koniec "piekła" Yoru odczuła ulgę kiedy dowiedziała się, że to już koniec szkoły podstawowej. Wszyscy z klasy szóstych płakali, poza nią - ona nic nie czuła, cieszyła się, że nie będzie mieć już doczynienia z kucykami, które zniszczyły jej psychikę. Po otrzymaniu świadectwa, pobiegła do domu. Nie miała daleko, ponieważ szkoła była oddalona od jej bloku 5 minutami drogi. Co prawda w wakacje, czasem spotykała swoich starych znajomych z podstawówki. Nie zwracali jednak na nią uwagi. Zdarzało się, że spotykała klaczę, które ją dręczyły. Jednak ich słowa ograniczały się jedynie do przezwiska niemowa i obgadywania pegaza. Gdy jedna z nich wyjechała za granicę, ostatecznie jej "piekło" zakończyło się. Dorastanie Gimnazjum Wakacje minęły, a Yoru poszła do gimnazjum. Specjalnie nie poszła do rejonowego, ponieważ nie chciała spotkać znajomych ze szkoły podstawowej. Wybrała klasę mieszaną, ponieważ o profilu przyrodniczo-językowym. Klacz czuła się zestresowana, ponieważ nikogo nie znała, a także bała się tego, że klasa okaże się taka sama, jak poprzednia. Wbrew pozorom początki trudne nie były, ponieważ udało jej się zakolegować z czteroma klaczami - jednorożcem Art Dream, jednorożcem Hamtarą, ziemskim kucykiem Gimnasią oraz pegazem Kirią. Yoru szczególnie się zakolegowała się z tą ostatnią. Pegaz częściej wychodził z domu, ale też się starał się utrzymywać dobrę oceny. Nie było to jednak takie proste, ponieważ w gimnazjum doszło więcej przedmiotów takich jak: fizyka, biologia, chemia, geografia oraz język niemiecki. Nastolatka zmieniła także wygląd - ścieła swoją grzywę i ogon. Co prawda, doprowadziło to do kłótni z mamą, lecz Yoru strasznie się ten wygląd spodobał. Była także zadowolona, że nie musi wiązać włosów na wf oraz nosić spinek, które wówczas uważała za dziecinne. Problemy z "przyjaciółkami" Lata gimnazjum mijały,a Yoru wciąż spędzała czas ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Nie zauważała, że te ja wykorzystują lub śmieją się za plecami. W tym czasie jej relacje z Kirią stawały się coraz bardziej napięte. Nie było dnia aby się nie kłóciły, czy nie robiły sobie wyrzutów. Zdarzało się, że czerwony pegaz potrafił w czasie rozmowy olać przyjaciółkę i iść do kogoś innego. Biały pegaz szukał wsparcia u Hamtary oraz Gimnasii, lecz bez skutecznie. Jednorożec miał wyrzuty do Yoru, że ta olała ją dla Kirii. Mimo przeprosin i spędzania czasu, klacz miała wciąż do niej wyrzuty. Sytuacja stała się jeszcze gorsza, kiedy jednorożec znalazł sobie chłopaka. Dla Yoru był to cios w plecy - była strasznie zazdrosna o to, że jej przyjaciółka sobie kogoś znalazła, podczas gdy ona miała problemy nawet ze znalezieniem męskiego kolegi. Gimnasie wcale nie była lepsza. Nagrała jak jej pegaz śpiewała, a filmik rozesłała całej klasie. Z początku ziemski kucyk mówił, że to nie ona. Wkrótce wydało się kto za tym stoi, a Gimnasia zachowywała się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kiedy otrzymała znaczek za umiejętności gimnastyczne, ta często naśmiewała się z Yoru, która nie miała specjalnego talentu. Zdarzało się, że wypominała jej wady. Nawet razem z Hamtarą zaczęły ją nazywać chwalipiętą, ponieważ chciała występować solowo na wszystkich występach chóru szkolnego. Yoru zaczęła chować się w cień, ale ledwo panowała nad zazdrością. Potrafiła wydzierać się na swoje "przyjaciółki", a te dawały jej miano niezrównoważonej. Mimo to, dalej się z nimi zadawała. Nie widziała innego wyjścia. Wszystko zmienił fakt ataku Kirii na Hamtarę. Powód był śmieszny - jednorożec nazwał czerwoną klacz szkieletem. Po tej całej sytuacji, Yoru całkiem oddaliła się od pegazicy. Nie chciała mieć z nią nic wspólnego, zwłaszcza że zaatakowała jej przyjaciółkę. Mimo, że jednorożec ją obrażał to nie mogła inaczej. Zwłaszcza, że oczy jej otworzyły rozmowy z innymi i rodzicami. W ten sposób zakończyła się toksyczna przyjaźń Yoru i Kirii. Szybko też zakończyła się przyjaźń jej z Art Dream, która poszła za czerwoną pegazicą. Jednak biały pegaz wciąż zadawał się z Hamtarą i Gimnasią, mimo iż ostatnie sytuacje powinny wskazywać na zakończenie przyjaźni. Poznanie Bruna i Foxy'ego Druga klasa gimnazjum minęła i rozpoczęła się trzecia gimnazjum. Więcej nauki, a także przygotowania do egzaminu gimnazjalnego. Yoru jednak czuła ulgę, że uwolniła się od toksycznej przyjaciółki. Niestety musiały się znosić na korytarzu, na lekcjach i w autobusie. Pegazica często nie panowała nad sobą na jej widok, ale starał się zachować spokój. Brat Yoru poszedł do małego liceum, gdzie nie mieli sali gimnastycznej oraz pracowni komputerowej. Dlatego jego szkoła przychodziła do gimnazjum białego pegaza. Wtedy też klacz poznała Bruna - jednorożca z klasy jej brata. Jak się okazało jest w jej wieku i mają podobne zainteresowania. Spotykali się na każdej przerwie tego jednego dnia oraz pisali ze sobą. Szybko zauważyły to klacze z klasy Yoru i zaczęły mówić, że oni są w związku, czemu pegaz przeczył. Mimo to, dało się odnieść wrażenie że polubiła nowego kolegę. Po paru miesiącach spełniły się słowa koleżanek z klasy - Yoru i Bruno zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Pegaz na początku na serio był zafascynowany jednorożcem, lecz do końca nie wiedziała, czy to jest miłość. Tymczasem ogierowi strasznie zależało na klaczy. Obsypywał ją kwiatami, zabierał do restauracji. Jednak Yoru było głupio, że nie potrafi tego odwzajemnić i często była szorstka dla Bruna, lecz bardzo go lubiła. Gimnasia i Hamtara strasznie nie przepadały za wybrankiem przyjaciółki. Na każdym kroku to jej mówiły, a nawet twierdziły, że chodzi z nim dla popularności. Z czasem sam Bruno przestał się starać, co z początku klaczy nie przeszkadzało. Jednak gdy ogier zaczął nie przychodzić na określone spotkania, zaczął naśmiewać się z innych kucyków, a nawet wyzywać swoich przyjaciół, Yoru przestało się to podobać. Gdy zwracała mu uwagę, ten reagował nerwowo. Zbliżało się do egzaminu gimnazjalnego i coraz bardziej była zdenerwowana. Często dawała to do zrozumienia ogierowi, jednak ten mówił jej zwykłe: "Nie przejmuj się, jakby co możesz iść do mojego liceum.". Yoru nie planowała iść do tej szkoły - miała inne plany. Nie widzieli się długo z powodu egzaminów klaczy. Mimo to poszły jej całkiem dobrze, ale zostały jeszcze oceny. Co za tym szło? Mniej czasu dla chłopaka. Nastolatkowie zdecydowali się na zerwanie, co strasznie skrzywdziło Bruna. Postanowili zostać jednak przyjaciółmi. "Przyjaciółki" klaczy często komentowały to ich zerwanie, co strasznie krzywdziło pegaza. Jednak nie mogła się długo przejmować, ponieważ miała nastąpić pięciodniowa wycieczka objazdowa. Miała pojechać klasa Yoru, klasa o rok młodsza oraz równoległa klasa. W autokarze Hamtara i Gimnasia usiadły razem, a pegaz za nimi. Na początku siedziała sama, lecz po paru godzinach jedna z nauczycielek kazała ogierowi się przysiąść do niej. Yoru kojarzyła go ze szkoły, ale nigdy nie zamieniła z nim słówka. Na początku nie gadali, lecz ziemski kucyk postanowił się do niej odezwać. Przedstawił się jako Foxy. Pegaz odwróciła się do nowego znajomego i rozpoczęła się rozmowa. Przegadali ze sobą parę godzin odnośnie muzyki, gier, a także szkoły. Na wycieczce spędzali razem czas, śmiali się, a nawet grali razem w karty. Po wyjeździe ich kontakt się nie urwał, spotykali się na korytarzu i rozmawiali na skype'ie. Jednak rok szkolny zbliżał się ku zakończeniu. Zakończenie gimnazjum Liceum Współpraca z gazetką szkolną Przeprowadzka Zainteresowania i umiejętności Muzyka Śpiew Jej przygoda ze śpiewam, zaczęła się od uczęszczania na zajęcia chóru szkolnego, gdzie zaczęła udoskonalać swoje umiejętności związane ze śpiewem. Nie chodziła z przymusu, a śpiew zawsze sprawiał jej wielką frajdę. W gimnazjum, wiele razy pani pozwalała jej występować solowo, ku niezadowoleniu, niektórych koleżanek Yoru. Kiedy w trzeciej klasie gimnazjum solowo miała zaśpiewać nowa ulubienica pani - Hamtara, przy tym przyjaciółka Yoru, biała pegazica jako jedyna wypowiedziała się, że nie czarnowłosa nie powinna śpiewać, ponieważ jej głos nie pasuję do tej piosenki. Cała grupa okrzyknęła pegaza zazdrośnicą, a czerwony jednorożec obraził się na przyjaciółkę. Mimo tego, że w chórze szkolnym miała opinie gwiazdki i zazdrośnicy, Yoru wciąż śpiewała, lecz mniej solowo aby klacze nie mówiły, że się chwali. Parę razy też brała udział w szkolnych konkursach talentów, gdzie zdobywała wyróżnienie. W liceum również zaczęła chodzić na chór. Dyrygent licealnego chóru, ocenił jej głos na sopran. Yoru często też śpiewa w domu. W głównej mierze są to piosenki, które pasują do jej głosu. Gra na gitarze klasycznej Klacz zaczęła grać na gitarze, kiedy zaczęła chodzić do czwartej klasy szkoły podstawowej. Początki nie były zbyt łatwe, zwłaszcza że Yoru musiała chodzić do grupy zaawansowej ze względu na brak innego terminu. Grała także w domu, przez co radziła sobie coraz lepiej. Kiedy poszła do gimnazjum grała głównie w domu, ale rzadziej z powodu spędzania czasu z "przyjaciółkami". Po roku zapisała się na zajęcia dodatkowe z gitary w Młodzieżowym Domu Kultury. Pegaz chodził tam do trzeciej klasy gimnazjum, ponieważ przez drobną sprzeczkę z nauczycielem oraz egzaminem gimnazjalnym zrezygnowała. Obecnie Yoru, kiedy pozwoli jej czas gra w domu. Ma jednak problemy z zapamiętaniem, niektórych akordów i strojeniem. Taniec Pegaz w dzieciństwie chodził na zajęcia taneczne w przedszkolu. Nie były to jakieś poważne tańce, raczej takie dla ruchu i zabawy. W szkole podstawowej jej klasa zaczęła uczęszczać na dodatkowe zajęcia taneczne. Tańca uczyła ich surowa nauczycielka. Nie sprawdzając uczniów wybrała paru, którzy według niej potrafili tańczyć. A co z resztą? Mieli siedzieć i się patrzeć. Yoru należała do tej drugiej grupy. Gdy nauczycielka pozwalała im tańczyć, połowa grupy nie potrafiła powtórzyć układu. Przez to często wkurzała się. Pegaz stwierdził, że ma dość i postanowiła się wypisać z tych zajęć. Ku jej zdziwieniu poszło za nią parę kucyków z jej grupy oraz kucyki z grupy "ulubieńców". Przez te zajęcia, Yoru zniechęciła się do tańca...zwłaszcza tego w parach. Z czasem polubiła taniec nowoczesny, co również było za sprawą wielu filmów, gdzie bohaterowie tańczyli. Obecnie w liceum, czasem na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego tańczą różne tańce np. Belgijkę. Na szczęście nie jest to na poważnie, a każdy się na tych tańcach dobrze bawi. Yoru woli, jak ktoś ją w tańcu prowadzi. Ona uważa, że jest zbyt sztywna i nie za bardzo potrafi wczuć się w rytm. Jednak, kiedy się rozkręci robi się ciekawie. Gust muzyczny Przez pewien okres czasu, gust muzyczny Yoru ulegał bardzo dużej zmianie. W podstawówce słuchała głównie popu, a w gimnazjum stare piosenki. Uważała nowe piosenki za najgorszą rzecz na świecie, uważając że w teledyskach chodzi o kręcenie tylną częścią ciała. Pod koniec gimnazjum, przypadkowo w radiu natknęła się na piosenkę Ariany Grande. Nie widziała teledysku, ale wykonanie strasznie jej się spodobało. Od tamtej pory, Yoru zaczęła słuchać większości jej piosenek. Następnie poznała zespół Fifth Harmony. Mimo, że niektóre teledyski były kontrowesyjne, Yoru także teksty się spodobały. Zaczęła także słuchać piosenek Camilii Cabello, która odeszła z zespołu. Na obecną chwilę Yoru słucha wszystkiego - pop, rock, stare piosenki, jedynie nie rusza rapu. Gry Klacz od dziecka interesowała się grami. Z początku były to głównie planszowe, potem przeszło na gry na platformę XBOX 360. W gimnazjum, zaczęła grać w gry na komputerze. Umiejętności artystyczne Rysowanie Malowanie Origami Pisanie Języki obce Język angielski Język niemiecki Inne języki obce Poza angielskim i niemieckim, Yoru zna parę innych języków. Jednak nie jest w stanie się nimi posługiwać na codzień. Zna tylko parę słówek lub parę zwrotów. Ma tak z japońskim, hiszpańskim oraz rosyjskim. Bandażowanie Latanie Jak większość pegazów, Yoru potrafi latać. Nie jest doskonałym lotnikiem, ale potrafi wznieść się na kilka metrów. Nie lata także specjalnie szybko, ponieważ nie lubi. Dość późno nauczyła się latać, ponieważ w wieku 12 lat już normalnie latała. Pegaz uwielbia się ścigać z innymi kucykami, chociaż woli przebywać na ziemii. Książki Książki to jedna z wielu pasji klaczy. Często w weekendy lub po szkole zamyka się w swoim pokoju aby je poczytać. Nie lubi, kiedy ktoś jej przeszkadza - zwłaszcza, gdy akurat trwa ciekawa akcja. Yoru często też przebywa w bibliotece razem z Monique i Little Black w celu wybrania jakiś ciekawych książek. W głównej mierze czyta książki fantasy, romanse oraz postapokaliptyczne. Wychodzi też z założenia, że jeśli książka nie porywa od początku, nie należy jej na siłę czytać. Anime i mangi Sport Koszykówka Pływanie Bieganie Historia Relacje Rodzina Beatrix (matka) Od czasów młodości, wydawało się, że są w drobnym konflikcie. Odkąd Yoru była mała, Beatrix wymagała od niej wiele. Zdarzało się, że potrafiła ją okrzyczeć w miejscu publicznym, tylko dlatego bo Yoru się garbiła. Z wiekiem zaczęła od niej coraz więcej wymagać, zwłaszcza gdy Beatrix dowiedziała się, że jej syn ma dyslekcję. Pegaz wtedy stwierdził, że jest dla mamy chodzącym trofeum, którym może się dowoli chwalić. Kiedy w gimnazjum, przechodziła odkres buntu i przez masę nieszczęśliwych przyjaźni, jej mama poważnie z nią porozmawiała. Ziemski kucyk zrozumiał, że zamiast krzyczeć na córkę, powinna z nią rozmawiać. Yoru także coś zrozumiała - nie powinna się bać w szkole podstawowej, powiedzieć mamie o tym, jak ją w szkole traktują oraz powinna ją słuchać, kiedy ostrzegała ją przed zadawaniem się z Kirią. Po tej całej sytuacji, jej relacje z matką zaczęły się lekko poprawiać. Beatrix przestała naciskać na córkę jeśli chodzi i oceny, a jedynie wkurzać się za 1 i 2. Zaczęła również wymagać więcej od swojego syna. Także zrozumiała, że swoim zachowaniem obniżyła samoocenę swojej córki. Mimo tego, że zakopały topór wojenny, klaczy zdarza się wypominać mamie to, jak ją traktowała. Zdarza się także im kłócić o drobne rzeczy np. nieposprzątane mieszkanie. Yoru lubi jednak rozmawiać ze swoją mamą o różnych rzeczach oraz chodzić z nią na zakupy. Chilly Blitz (ojciec) Relacje Yoru z ojcem, wydają się lepsze od tych z jej mamą. Jest jednak zupełnie inaczej. Z powodu pracy, rzadko bywał w domu, przez to nie miał czasu dla małej Yoru oraz jej brata. Próbował to naprawiać w weekendy, gdzie chodził z całą rodziną do parku i spędzał z nią czas, ale...czy to wystarczyło? Chilly często przymykał oko na kłótnie żony z córką, sądząc że to zwykłe kłótnie między kobietami, więc wtrącać się nie będzie. W przeciwieństwie do Beatrix, nie interesował się ocenami córki. Nie wiedział także o jej problemach w szkole. Gdy na jakiś czas stracił pracę, starał się odnowić kontakt z córką i synem. Heart Strong cieszył się z tego powodu, w przeciwieństwie do Yoru. Miała ona wyrzuty do ojca, że jego często nie było, gdy była małą klaczą. W głębi duszy klaczy zależy na ojcu, lecz czasami irytuje ją, jego nachalność lub wieczna wesołość. Uważa jednak, że można z nim się często pośmiać. Jest mu wdzięczna za to, że nauczył ją latać. Heart Strong (starszy brat) Między rodzeństwem jest tylko rok różnicy, a co za tym idzie? Byli od zawsze razem. Przez pewien okres mieli tych samych znajomych, a Yoru uwielbiała naśladować brata. Razem jeździli na rowerze, grali w gry planszowe, a także spędzali czas na dworze. Z czasem jednak ich relacje trochę się popsuły - w głównej mierze chodziło o "przywileje" Heart'a. Coraz częściej się kłócili, a klacz nie bała się go zwyzywać (i vice versa). Mimo to wciąż się o siebie martwili. Pegazowi czasem trudno przyznać, ale uważa brata za przyjaciela. Pilnuje, czy ten odrobił lekcję itp. Ziemski kucyk jest także opiekuńczy w stosunku do młodszej siostry, chociaż ta opiekuńczość przytłacza nastolatkę. Heart Strong często czuję respekt przy swojej młodszej siostrze, choć lubi ją nazywać smarkiem lub rozwydrzonym dzieciakiem. Yoru także zazdrości mu optymistycznego nastawienia do życia, mimo wielu przeszkód i niepowodzeń. Julie Poznały się w przedszkolu i tam właśnie stały się przyjaciółkami. Codziennie się razem bawiły, zwłaszcza w zespół muzyczny - Julie grała na zabawkowej gitarze, a Yoru śpiewała. Kontakt między nimi się urwał, ponieważ jednorożec po zakończeniu przedszkola wyjechał z rodziną do Fillydelphi. Pegaz bardzo przeżył utratę przyjaciółki i długo nie potrafił znaleźć innego przyjaciela. Ponownie spotkały się w drugiej klasie gimnazjum. Klacz poszła zapisać się na zajęcia gitarowej, gdy jej uwagę przykuła jakaś postać. Skądś już ją kojarzyła, ale nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć. Gdy jednorożec się odwrócił, rozpoznała w niej swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. Julie również była w szoku widząc "odmienioną" Yoru. Klacze od razu się przytuliły i zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać. Okazało się, że klacz wróciła do Manehattanu kiedy ta szła do klasy pierwszej gimnazjum. Przy okazji pochwaliła się swoimi umiejętnościami gry na gitarze oraz języka niemieckiego. Przez pewien czas chodziły razem na zajęcia gitarowe, a nawet pisały ze sobą. Potem już rzadziej z powodu braku czasu oraz tematów do rozmów. Klacze przeżyły ponowny szok, kiedy obie spotkały się w liceum. Okazało się, że Julie chodzi do klasy z rozszerzoną geografią i niemieckim. Obecnie często spotykają się na przerwach i rozmawiają ze sobą. Jednorożec zapoznał się także z nowymi koleżankami Yoru. Mimo, że nie mogą siebie nazwać przyjaciółkami, lubią się i z uśmiechem wspominają przyjaźń z dzieciństwa. Monique Jednorożca poznała drugiego dnia liceum. Klacz przysiadła się do niej podczas pierwszej lekcji. Z początku Yoru była nieufna i trochę przerażona na widok nowej koleżanki, ale szybko się zakolegowały. Na późniejszych lekcjach, także siadały razem oraz wspólnie poznawały nową szkołę. Yoru ma dużo zaufania do Monique i stara się pielęgnować ich relacje. Lubią rozmawiać o książkach oraz spędzać czas. Jednorożec często ustawia do pionu pegaza, mimo to gdy ta płaczę potrafi usiąść, przytulić i pocieszyć. Pegaz czasem jest głosem sumienia koleżanki i zdarza się, że ją karci gdy np. ta nie przyjdzie do szkoły, ponieważ się jej nie chciało. Razem z Little Black tworzą klasowe trio dobrych koleżanekBo na przyjaciółki jeszcze za wcześnie.. Klacze często razem wpadają na szalone pomysły, piszą ze sobą, a gdy mają czas spotykają się na mieście. Zdarza się, że gadają ze sobą w czasie lekcjiCo kończy się głupawką lub zwróceniem uwagi przez nauczyciela, ale to normalne.. Little Black Klacze poznały się trzeciego dnia liceum. Little Black stanęła na plecaku pegaza. Yoru nie zauważając koleżanki, wzięła plecak. Spowodowało to przewrócenie się jednorożca. Nastolatki od razu zaczęły się przepraszać. Po kolejnej lekcji zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać. Yoru i Little Black mają dużo podobnych zainteresowań - lubią grać w gry oraz czytać książki. Jednorożec często potrafi krzyczeć na pegaza, co zwykle kończy się kłótnią lub płaczem jednej z nich. Mimo to lubią się i uwielbiają ze sobą przebywać. Razem z Monique tworzą trio klasowych koleżanek. Foxy Poznali się jeszcze w gimnazjum i od razu połączyła ich przyjaźń. Yoru często przyznaje, że ogier zrobił dla niej więcej niż jej "przyjaciółki" przez trzy lata. Przychodzili razem do szkoły, a także spędzali razem czas po lekacjach. Często też razem gadali przez skype'a i grali w gry. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy okazało się że Foxy musi się wyprowadzić. Bruno Dawne "przyjaciółki" Kiria Czerwonego pegaza poznała drugiego dnia szkoły w gimnazjum. Z początku Kiria była obojętna na słowa nowej koleżanki i nawet nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Dopiero gdy biała klacz powiedziała, że interesuje się anime, blondwłosa zaczęła zwracać na nią uwagę. Zaczęły dużo czasu spędzać ze sobą, ponieważ wracały w tą samą stronę do domu oraz mieszkały niedaleko siebie. Yoru było żal nowej koleżanki, ponieważ ta jej mówiła, że znęcano się nad nią w szkole podstawowej. Z początku ich relacje były całkiem dobre, chociaż białą klacz irytowało to, że Kiria czasamiCzasami to pojęcie względne. nic nie robi podczas projektów i zgarnia pochwały. Pegaz często starał się tłumaczyć dziwne zachowania przyjaciółki np. nagłe ataki agresji lub częste fochy. Ich relacje zaczęły się psuć, kiedy czerwona klacz pokazała swoją "prawdziwą twarz". Zaczęła wykorzystywać przyjaciółke do swoich celów i traktować jak służącą. Zdarzało się, także że Kiria wytykała białej klaczy wady w jej charakterze czy w wyglądzie. Yoru nie mogła robić tego samego, ponieważ wtedy narażała się na gniew klaczy. Nie chciała tracić przyjaciółki, ponieważ bała się, że będzie tak samo jak w szkole podstawowej. Kiri zabraniała przyjaciółce zadawania się z innymi kucykami, w tym ogierami. Białej klaczy to się nie podobało i często rozmawiała z innymi uczniami. Przez to, pegaz wpadał w szał i płakał, że nikt jej nie lubi, że Yoru ją olewa. Najdziwniejsze było to, że jak ona gdzieś szła, Yoru nic nie mogła jej powiedzieć, ponieważ wychodziła na tą zazdrosną. Czerwona pegazica często przywłaszczała sobie sukcesy przyjaciółki oraz próbowała oczerniać w oczach nauczycieli. Zaczęła traktować źle pegaza jeszcze bardziej, tak samo jak jej rodzinę. Biała klacz, dzięki rozmowie z mamą oraz z innymi postanowiła, przeciwstawić się klaczy. Kiedy mówiła, że to już koniec, Kiria przepraszała z płaczem i mówiła, że się poprawi. Czarę goryczy, przerwał atak Kiri na Hamtarę, ponieważ ta usłyszała, że ciemnowłosa nazywa ją szkieletem. Yoru zaczęła unikać "przyjaciółkę", domyślając się, czemu w poprzedniej szkole nikt jej nie lubił. Gdy zamiast z nią, wracała z kolegą z klasy, Kiria się wściekła i wykrzyczała, że nienawidzi białej klaczy. Po tej całej sytuacji, klacz widząc dawną przyjaciółkę złościła się. Chciała jej wszystko wygarnąć m.in.: jej kłamstwa w stosunku do niej. Jednak czerwona klacz nie reagowała, trzymając się z boku, a gdy biały pegaz płakał przez kogoś, ta się z niej wyśmiewała. Gdy zakończylo gimnazjum, nigdy już się nie spotkały. Mimo tego biały pegaz wciąż pamięta, jak ją potraktowała, chociaż stara się o tym nie myśleć. Hamtara Jednorożca poznała w tym samym czasie co Kirię, Gimnasię oraz Art Dream. Klacz od razu miła dla białego pegaza i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać. Relacje klaczy z początku były dobre, nawet Hamtara zainteresowała ją grami komputerowymi. Często po szkole umawiały się na wspólne granie. Ich relacje zaczęły się psuć, gdy Yoru więcej czasu zaczęła spędzać z Kirią. Warto też było wspomnieć, że relacje jednorożca z czerwonym pegazem, od dawna było napięte - chodziła z nią do szkoły podstawowej i wiedział o jej prawdziwej charakterze. Nie mówiła o tym, jednak pegazowi, sądząc że Kiria zacznie się zachowywać normalnie. W tym samym czasie Hamtara znalazła sobie chłopaka oraz bardziej zaczęła zadawać się z Gimnasią. Gdy Yoru zrozumiała swoje błędy, było za późno - jednorożec w stosunku do pegaza stał się oschły. Coraz częściej się kłóciły, a gdy klacz coś powiedziała, Hamtara biegła z płaczem do Gimnasii aby się poskarżyć. W głównej mierze to jednorożec razem z nową przyjaciółką zaczęły wyzywać od chwalipięt oraz zarzucały jej, że zazdrości im talentów. Zdarzało się, że Yoru słyszała jak "przyjaciółki" ją obgadują. Obecnie nie utrzymuje kontaktów z Hamtarą. Nawet nie grają razem w gry. Gimnasia Gimnasię poznalazła w tym samym czasie co Kirie i reszte przyjaciółek. Ich relacje na początku były dobre, lecz z czasem ziemski kucyk, zaczęła wykorzystywać naiwność nowej koleżanki. Raz się zdarzyło, że klacz nagrała Yoru jak ta śpiewa i pokazała go swoim koleżankom. Te przekazały go jeszcze dalej, aż dotarał do chłopców z klasy pegaza. Wściekła i załamana klacz szukała winowajcy. Gimasia się jednak nie przyznawała, ale podczas kłótni powiedziała, że to ona ją nagrała. Potem ziemski kucyk prosił aby ta mu wybaczyła, co pegaz nie chętnie zrobił. Klacz miała wyrzuty do "przyjaciółki", że ośmieszyła ją przed całą klasą, ale ziemska klacz zachowała się tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Z czasem Gimnasia, zaczęła przechwalać się swoimi umiejętnościami gimnastycznymi, za którę zresztą dostała znaczek. Wtedy jej zachowanie zmieniło się na gorsze. Ich relacje robiły się coraz bardziej napięte - zdarzało się, że Gimnasia nastawiała klasę przeciwko Yoru, a czasem potrafiła na nią kogoś nasłać. Potrafiła wypominać wady Yoru, mimo iż ta mówiła, że jest "100 razy lepszą przyjaciółką od Kirii". Gdy pegaz coś do niej mówiła, ta z płaczem leciała do kolegi, który był nawet zdolny pobić Yoru. Obecnie nie utrzymują ze sobą kontaktu, co prawda Gimnasia napiszę czasem do Yoru, ale tylko po to aby ta polajkowała jej zdjęcia lub, żeby się pochwalić nowym chłopakiem. Art Dream Yoru poznała ją najwcześniej, ponieważ już na początku roku szkolnego. Usiadły obok siebie i zaczęły rozmawiać, chociaż biała klacz była zestresowana. Miały podobne zainteresowania - obie lubiły rysować. Rzadko Art Dream bywała w szkole przez swoje "choroby", a właściwie ucieczkami przed sprawdzianami lub po prostu nie chciało się jej przychodzić. Pegaz najbardziej zawiodła się na niej gdy ta wybrała stronę Kirii i uważała, że to Yoru jest właśnie tą złą, a czerwona klacz bez żadnej skazy. Obecnie nie utrzymują ze sobą kontaktu, a nawet nie spotykają się na mieście. Zwierzęta Yoru od dziecka miała kontakt ze zwierzętami, ponieważ jej babcia posiadała od zawsze duże psy. Były to głównie owczarki niemieckie, z którymi biała pegazica miała kontakt od szczeniaka. Klacz oraz jej brat, będąc w przedszkolu posiadali sześćć rybek - złotą rybkę Złotko, dwie danie akwariowe Irmę i Ariel, kardynałka chińskiego Nemo, gupika pawie oczko Zygzaka oraz glonojada Krówkę. Kiedy rybki zdechły, rodzice zdecydowali się na zabranie swoich dzieci do sklepu zoologicznego. Tam właśnie zaadoptowali małą, rudą świnkę morską, którą dzieci nazwały Piorun. Był to także, pierwszy gryzoń w rodzinie Yoru. Dzieci poświęcały nowemu domownikowi mnóstwo czasu. Będąc w szkole podstawowej, Yoru zaadoptowała szczeniaka yorka, którego nazwała Montana. Wszyscy domownicy od razu pokochali młodego pieska. Biały pegaz starał się spędzać z psem, najwięcej czasu jak się da. Kolejnym zwierzęciem Yoru, była długowłosa, świnka morska, którego nazwano BlondasAle mimo to, jego sierść nie była blond.. Adoptowano go parę miesięcy po tym jak Piorun zdechł ze starości. Dzieci również otoczyły opieką nowe zwierzątko, lecz nie żyło on długo. Po 4 latach Blondas zdechł, ponieważ miał nowotwór i jedynym sposobem aby go uratować, była operacja, której świnka morska mogła nie przeżyć. Trzecią świnką morską byłą, a raczej wciąż jest Lawik. Jest on rozetką, którą Yoru razem z bratem adoptowali podczas wakacji. Ją także starali się otoczyć opieką, lecz Lawik w przeciwieństwie do Pioruna oraz Blondasa, nie lubił być brany na ręcę, gryzł wszystko i wszystkich oraz był nieposłuszny. Pomimo tego, po krótkim czasie Lawik trochę złagodniał, ale wciąż nie lubi być brany na ręcę. Przez jakiś czas w domu Yoru pojawiły się dwie bojowniczki syjamskie - Perła i Suzy, które należały do Heart Strong'a. Niestety rybki zdechły po dwóch tygodniach, ponieważ były na coś chore, ale sprzedawcy w sklepie zoologicznymi tego nie powiedzieli. Ciekawostki *Urodziny obchodzi 13 czerwca i jest z pod znaku Bliźniąt. *Była w wielu związkach, lecz większość z nich, była zwykłymi, dziecięcymi zauroczeniamiObecnie wzdycha do pikselowych jegomości - Lysandra, Kentina, Rayana i Hyuna.. *Wiąże przyszłość z zostaniem dentystką lub okulistą. *Klacz uwielbia herbatę - nieważne jaki smak. *Kocha jeść słodycze, jedynie nie przepada za lukrecją. *Jej ulubionymi kwiatami są róże. *Pomimo, że jest szczera zdarza się jej próbować kłamać. Zwykle są to jednak "białe kłamstwa" aby kogoś nie urazić lub pod czas prób wychodzi na jaw, że próbowała kłamać. *Ma problemy z tremą, mimo to czasem występuję na scenieA potem stoisz na scenie...a Twoje całe ciało rozpoczyna "taniec".. *Jest fanką "Gwiezdnych Wojen". Uważa, że każda z trylogii ma swoje zalety i wady, więc Yoru nie należy do kucyków, które uważają, że: "Stara trylogia była najlepsza, a nowe nie powinny wogóle powstać.". *Ma problemy z interpunkcją. *Jej męska wersja nazywa się KuroCo z japońskiego oznacza czarny.. *Gdy jest zirytowana, często wystawia językJaka dojrzałość.. *Lubi nalepiać sobie na czoło karteczki z narysowanym rogiem i udawać alicornaKsiężniczka Bio-chemu. :V. *Nie umie "gasić" kucyków, ale sama to robi sobie. *Nienawidzi, jak ktoś ją klepie po głowieZrób to, a skończysz tak samo jak Luna. ;). *Pisząc do znajomych często nadużywa emotek - zdarza się, że jak nie chce gadać o swoich uczuciach wysyła emotki aby drugi kucyk mógł się domyśleć o co jej chodzi. *Zdarza się, że niektórzy nie umieją zgadnąć ile ma latSłyszałam wersję, że mam 19 lat lub 14 lat.... *Ma wadę wymowy. Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki